Socks
by Nox Aeterna13
Summary: Kagome never knew botching laundry could be so fun. Alternate Universe. One-shot.
1. Socks

Kagome was off work for the day and Sesshoumaru had been called in for some important meeting with his company, so she decided to do some laundry and other chores. Her beloved husband and mate had been working excessively as of late trying to close a huge deal at work, so she had taken it upon herself to do more of the house work in an attempt to keep him from getting more stressed out than he already was—something that would not be good for anyone involved with the youkai.

Kagome gathered up a load of darks, put them in the washer, and proceeded to bustle around the house tidying up the little messes they had made over the last few days. Her normally immaculate male obviously had a lot on his mind since most of the messes to be found were usually hers; that was not the case this go around. By the time the living room and bedroom were cleaned and vacuumed, it was time to switch the clothes to the dryer. Kagome did so and set some fish out to thaw for dinner before settling down for some much earned television.

Almost an hour later the dryer buzzer roused her from her show. Kagome hurried to the dryer and back during a commercial, pile of clothes in hand, so she could fold them comfortably on the couch and not miss out on the rest of her show. When the pile had finally dwindled to only socks, she stared at them dauntingly. She _hated_ matching up socks, especially Sesshoumaru's socks. They were almost all dark blues and blacks, since he owned so many damn dress socks. She studied his socks for approximately the next fifteen minutes trying decipher which socks were navy and which were black. She was feeling relatively successful until she realized she had three lone socks left, none of them belonging to another. Two were dress socks, one short and one tall, never mind what color they were, and the other was a regular black tube sock. She sighed in exasperation. She swore their dryer ate more socks than she could believe. Fed up, she put the two dress socks together and let the other remain solitary. At least they were somewhat similar, and she just couldn't stare at socks any longer. It was at that moment she heard their front door unlock and open, revealing her tired-looking Sesshoumaru.

"Hey love, how was your day?" she asked from her spot on the couch. He shrugged off his coat and set his briefcase down on the table before turning his full attention on her.

"The usual as of late: tedious, frustrating, and getting us no closer to sealing this deal." He was making his way over to give his little wife a kiss when he noticed her current activities. It reminded him of a word he needed to have with her.

"Doing laundry?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Though it seemed to be an innocent question, Kagome could sense it was preceding something far less so.

She responded anyway, acting like she hadn't noticed. "Yup, I had some time and I thought it would help you to have some clean clothes for work."

He gave the sock pile a once over with obvious scrutiny. "I do appreciate the sentiment…but if you insist upon doing laundry, is it too much to ask that the socks you pair up actually match one another? I had to hunt through about four pairs this morning trying to find a pair that actually belonged together, and finally I just ended up switching one sock from each of two mixed up pairs. It was time consuming and not the most successful way to start off a day."

Kagome stared at him incredulously. Surely he must be exaggerating, but even if not, how horrible would it have been to wear a dark blue and a black sock; no one would have even known. Almost reading her mind, he said, "My superior demonic sight capabilities are far greater than that of a human. While the difference between navy and black seem almost non-existent, to me they are two very different colors."

She almost became angry at him, that is until she saw a tiny, telling smirk forming on his face. He was teasing her. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I just wanted to do something nice for you, I know how hard the last few weeks have been on you."

His smirk grew noticeably as a glint of mischief formed in his eyes. To most the change was so subtle they would not have even noticed, but she knew she was about to be in some sort of trouble. "Well, I can think of a different way you can help me, as long as you promise to let me handle my socks from now on."

"Done deal!" Kagome didn't even have time to question what her part of the bargain would be as he scooped her up over his shoulder and carted her off to their bedroom with her giggling all the way.

_~Socks~_

**A/N: This is just a little oneshot I wrote for the Dokuga contest prompt "Mix and Match". It's my first Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing so I hope you guys enjoy it! Also if you got an author alert for this story and are confused, I changed my pen name. I was previously "Inu Girl for Life", sorry for the confusion!**


	2. Sandwich

"Woman, I will not eat that." Sesshoumaru eyed the monstrosity warily and with mild disgust. He had no idea why Kagome thought he would want to eat such a thing. He thought he'd made himself perfectly clear.

"I just don't see what the big deal is. It tastes almost the same—better in my opinion—and it's better for you, too. Would you grow up already?"

He bared his teeth at her slightly. To some it may have looked like a strange smile, but she understood its true meaning. "If I had wanted that on my sandwich I would have asked for it. I have no need to worry about human ailments such as high cholesterol, therefore if I want to eat the real thing I shall. Do not try to force such things on me." He left the room in a huff leaving his stunned mate behind.

"I swear, he could kill anything and everything back then and not even blink an eye. Now he's afraid of a little Miracle Whip." She heard a growl from the living room. Knowing she was pushing her luck, she commented in a slightly louder voice, "These times are making you soft Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

**Drabble written for the Dokuga Contest prompt "Miracle" - 200 words.**


End file.
